test2387fandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting Guide
Sorcerer Sorcerers, being the offensive spells magicians, are highly recommended to hunt in crowded monster spawns as they get higher levels. Levels 8-20 As your level is low, it is recommended you hunt in the sewers of Thais, for rats, cave rats, and rotworms. Levels 21-50 Go down one more floor in the Thais sewers to hunt for orcs, or access through the ancient temple exit, west of the north gate in Thais. The experience rate will be faster. Levels 51-100 You can hunt cyclopses south of Thais, or take the quick access to Mount Sternum in Watercity. You can switch to frost dragons on higher levels and use sudden death (SD) runes to kill them faster. Levels 101-200 Hunting dragons in Pyre, or through the quick access in Watercity, will usually give you a great experience boost in this stage. Wyrms or quaras are also a good choice if you use ultimate spells against multiple monsters. Levels 201-300 Using area spells based on energy/fire will be very useful if you hunt serpent spawns and/or hydras at this stage. They don’t hit very high and you get a reasonable experience rate. Using SDs to kill warlocks/infernalists is another option. Levels 301-400 At this stage, your level is high enough to survive a few strong attacks from normal monsters. You can carefully hunt grim reapers, and also medusas and defilers, with ultimate explosion (UE) spells (hell’s score, rage of the skies), which as a sorcerer, have a high damage effect against these monsters. Drefia, Watercity, VIP city, these places all have good grim reaper spawns. You can also start hunting castle crawlers (inside castle spawns) with UEs. Levels 401-500 With high enough HP now, you can go for more extreme hunting grounds with lots of monsters to damage with spells, such as Deep Banuta, VIP medusas (careful with other player attacks!), larger grim reaper spawns, defilers, and others. You can also safely start to hunt boss monsters as a team, in Rookgaard, the boss room, and others. Levels 501+ From this stage forward, it’s recommended to hunt bosses for good experience and/or hunt at League of Legends (LoL) island, for levels 500+. Make sure you always have a team for these hunts. These are the most known and used ways to level up at this range. Druid Druids have similarities to sorcerers, but their damage spells are different, so they will have minor differences to sorcerers to make the best out of their own spells. Levels 8-20 As your level is low, it is recommended you hunt in the sewers of Thais, for rats, cave rats, and rotworms. Levels 21-50 Go down one more floor in the Thais sewers to hunt for orcs, or access through the ancient temple exit, west of the north gate in Thais. The experience rate will be faster. Levels 51-100 You can hunt cyclopses south of Thais, or take the quick access to Mount Sternum in Watercity. You can switch to frost dragons on higher levels and use SDs to kill them faster. Levels 101-200 Dragons/dragon lords are the best choice at this point. Using the ice UE will quickly kill them and will level you up fast. Quickest way to find them is in Pyre and the quick access in Watercity. Levels 201-300 Hellfire fighters are among the best HP to exp ratio in this range. Hellspawns and behemoths is also a good choice. Taking a knight to lizard city walls also gives you good experience, with the knight blocking while you heal it, attacking the monsters. Levels 301-400 Hunting demons with ice UEs, or defilers/dragon lords in the super spawns, or Pits of Inferno, have good results. Starting to hunt castle crawlers, inside castle spawns, are also a good choice to level up fast and efficiently, training your mana, from this level range onwards. Levels 401-500 Deep Banuta is a reasonably good place to UE hunt with your druid. More extreme hellfire fighter spawns are also viable at this stage, including the Inquisition quest first seal path. Boss hunting should be relatively easy to arrange for a druid, as they are useful to heal knights in team hunts. Levels 501+ Hunting bosses and going on team hunts at LoL Island are the best choices from this level range onward. You can stair jump the minions that spawn there with UEs. Knight Knights can hunt properly only from close range, unlike the other vocations, so avoid fighting monsters that attack you from a distance too often, specially at high levels. The higher level you get, the better and easier you will be able to block monster crowds. Levels 8-20 As your level is low, it is recommended you hunt in the sewers of Thais, for rats, cave rats, and rotworms. Levels 21-50 Go down one more floor in the Thais sewers to hunt for orcs, or access through the ancient temple exit, west of the north gate in Thais. The experience rate will be faster. Levels 51-100 You can hunt cyclopses south of Thais, or take the quick access to Mount Sternum in Watercity. Levels 101-200 Focus on killing dragons until the latter half of this stage, and then you can also hunt dragon lords, in Pyre, Thais or Venore dragon lairs, also through the quick access in Watercity. Giant spiders in Plains of Havoc and Yalahar quarters are good alternatives. Levels 201-300 Carefully and gradually killing hydras and serpent spawns is the way to go. Hunting furies in Incheon, VIP and hidden spawns is a great choice as well for leveling and making money. Nightmares and sea serpents can be good too. Levels 301-400 You can safely start hunting castle crawlers now, without any issues. Demons in big spawns and grim reapers are great to level up with at this stage, and you can also try the makaras spawn in Watercity. Levels 401-500 Defilers in Inquisition quest, big grim reaper spawns, plaguesmiths and hellhounds are good examples of what to hunt at these levels. You can tank almost anything closing in to 500. Levels 501+ Knights are essential at this stage to block bosses in team hunts and quest spawns. They can exp share in LoL Island hunts with other mages, helping to clear the path. They can also try extreme hunting grounds of hellhounds and grim reapers, in the hidden VIP spawn. Paladin Paladins attack from a distance but they can also fight from close range easily. This mixed way of hunting makes them waste fewer supplies during hunts. Levels 8-20 As your level is low, it is recommended you hunt in the sewers of Thais, for rats, cave rats, and rotworms. Levels 21-50 Go down one more floor in the Thais sewers to hunt for orcs, or access through the ancient temple exit, west of the north gate in Thais. The experience rate will be faster. Levels 51-100 You can hunt cyclopses south of Thais, or take the quick access to Mount Sternum in Watercity. Levels 101-200 Focus on killing dragons until the latter half of this stage, and then you can also hunt dragon lords, in Pyre, Thais or Venore dragon lairs, also through the quick access in Watercity. Levels 201-300 Demons and normal hydras, serpent spawns and medusas spawns are the best choices for this level range. Nightmares can also be included here. Levels 301-400 Perfect range to start hunting castle crawlers. VIP medusa spawn, grim reapers, makaras and plaguesmiths are good, popular choices to level up with now. Levels 401-500 Deep Banuta, big grim reaper spawns, Undead Quest spawns, hellhounds, defilers in the Inquisition quest and torturer room, Pits of Inferno quest and more are hunting alternatives for paladins at these levels. Levels 501+ Essential damage dealers in boss hunts at this level. Boss room hunting is popular for high level paladins. Hidden VIP spawn and other extreme hunting places are the most experience-sustainable spots now.